Elena
Elena is the leader of the Legendary Dawn Brigade and later General in Star Strike Chronicles along with Sunny and Ava. Her teammates are Oran , Ambrose , Lucia , and her little brother Iyar. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Elena is about 18-20. She is tall, about 5'8" with curly auburn hair that reaches past her shoulders and light green eyes. She has a large bust and decent curves. She is similar in looks to her brother. In the game, she wears a grey long sleeve shirt over the shoulder under a darker grey strapless tank top. Over the tank top is a light green sash. With her top, she has a flowy navy colored skirt and brown sandals with straps that go up to her knees. Elena is a wise, mature leader. She's modest, professional, and calm, similar to her superior Aqua. She can be a bit of an idealist at times, always wishing for the best to happen.Very reliable and responsible, Elena works hard to make sure her team is in top shape and ready for battle. When the truth was revealed about the true darkness of the universe, Elena was one of the most shocked and it took her a while to get over the horrors. She's the main offense on her team. In battle, she wields a large halberd and fights short-range. Elena's very strong, as she can easily swing around the large weapon with no trouble and can go on and on for countless hours attacking with it. Although she doesn't use it very much, she has pretty good Magic Attacks. She normally fights with physical power, but can channel her aura into her weapon and utilize it well. Her abilities are well praised by many. Relationships Dawn Brigade *Iyar- He's a bit reckless at times which contrasts his sister. They don't seem to interact much, and don't seem to be too close. Nonetheless, they have a respectable relationship and work well together. Iyar's pretty loyal to his older sister and shows respect for her leadership, sometimes acting like an assistant to her. *Oran- He's very analytical and is the strategist of the group. He acts as Elena's tactician and she is very grateful for his work. They're good friends, but not that close, despite knowing each other for a long time. Oran is a bit too serious at times, but Elena doesn't mind it. *Ambrose- It is hinted that they might have feelings for each other. They are seen together a decent amount and fight together in many fight scenes that they're in. They seem to be the closest out of the entire group, and Elena often shows praise towards Ambrose. Ambrose seems to be the most loyal to her. *Lucia- While both being female members of the team, they are best friends. Elena is a bit dismayed with Lucia's sometimes motherly pushiness, but they normally get along fine. Lucia is willing to do anything for Elena and vice versa. Other Agents Aside from Lucia, Elena appears to be best friends with Sunny and Ava, all three being relatively close in age and being leaders of their groups. They all worked together after being promoted to Generals, and all directly served under Aqua. Aqua and Elena seem to have a mentor-student like relationship, and Elena wishes to be just like Aqua in the future. She seems to get along find with other members of other groups. With Star Strike, she questions why one of the newest groups were sent on the same missions as them, and didn't understand why. At first, she's a bit distant towards them, but later warms up to them, and becomes quite fond of the group when they help infiltrate the Furies' HQ and they help save the Dawn Brigade. Trivia *Her name means "shining light" in Greek, meaning her Element is Light. *She cannot cast spells at all, and is the only General that cannot *She's similar to Aqua Category:Agent Category:Female Category:Dawn Brigade Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Girl